Actions speak louder than words
by C.B crash
Summary: A HoroxRen oneshot Yaoi Lemon dont like it dont read it! My first lemon fic so please R and R!


(A/N) ok this is my first lemon fic. I'm just kinda testing out this sorta "writing style" if you get my meaning lol. Please review so I know what yoo think - your opinions count!!!

This fic does contain yaoi (translated into English as "boy - love" and I think we all know what that means.) if you are offended by this please do not read it.

Disclaimer :I do not own shaman king or any of its characters.

---

Ren had been going out with Horo for a few months now. At first everyone else felt slightly uncomfortable with their relationship. Now it was old news. But the furthest they had ever gone was to kiss.

Horo consided his partner to be a "wounded soul" and was aware that he had been abused - in more ways than one - at a young ages and didn't want to push his young love into anything he didn't want to.

Ren was simply waiting for Horo to make the first move. He wanted to feel cared for and so was waiting for Horo to prove it.

Thay had been having a boring day at school and Ren was relieved to hear the sound of the bell.

"Thank the lord." he breathed. It was the end of the week at long last. He met up with Anna, Yoh, Hao and Horo after class and they walked back to Yoh's house which was now where they were all staying.

It began to rain when they were walking back. Horo took Ren's hand and they walked the rest of the way together. Ren swooned in his soul at the touch of the older shaman. He felt so cared for like this but had no way of telling Horo without feeling embarrassed.

When they arrived at Yoh's house Horo went off to do some cleaning before Anna attacked him and Yoh began dinner. Ren stayed outside. He was practicing in the rain with his Kwan Dao. He trained a lot but that night he did it excessively. The fact was that he had a lot on his mind.

" I love Horo so much but have no way of telling him how much." he thought to himself. "I think Horo loves me too. But im not positive that he does that same amount. I don't want to make the first move. I want him to prove how much he loves me."

Horo while inside was absentmindedly polishing something while also in deep thought. "I want to do so much to him but I cant. I'm worried that I'll scare him away."

---

"Finally it's the holiday" Yoh breathed.

"I've been counting down the day for ages now." Hao said joining his twin.

Anna said nothing though she really did agree with them. Horo had finished his work and was keeping quite hoping that Anna would now let him have the rest of the evening off.

"Lets have some booze." Yoh said running into the kitchen. He and Hao then proceeded to get very drunk. Anna and Horo too had a little to drink. Anna didn't like alcohol all that much and when it turned 10 o clock went to bed.

Horo only drank to pass the time while waiting for Ren. Ren finally came back inside lookind tired, wet and cold. Horo got up to take Ren away to warm him up and dry him off. Ren sat beside Horo rubbing at his hair dry whilst listening to Yoh and Hoa's drunken roars. Ren pressed his cold body against Horo and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to kiss him?" Yoh asked Horo loud enough for Ren to hear.

"Not unless he wants me to." Horo answered.

"Hmm." Ren breathed.

"Well I think you should." Yoh said struggling to kee his voice steady. "Ren loves you very much."

"Hmm." Ren said again. Yoh walked off to rejoin Hao. Horo looked down into Ren's amber eyes.

"Just say when." Horo said with a smile. Ren thought about what Horo had just said.

"When." He said with a smirk. Horo looked back that Ren and smiled too, pressing his lips against Ren's. Ren was pleased that nither Yoh or Hao returned to bother them. Horo opened his lips, giving himself entrance to Ren's mouth. His tongue danced over Ren's. They had kissed before but Ren could not remember it ever being this good. He could taste some of the alcohol Horo had drunk a few minutes ago.

He broke away. "You have been drinking?" he asked.

"Only a little. I'm still sober." Horo replied before pulling Ren into another kiss. His hands explored every inch of Ren's chest. He was dieing to rip away Ren's shirt and have full access. Ren seemed to read Horo's thoughts and whispered in his ear "Take me upstairs and you can."

Horo took Rens hand and lead him to his room where he closed the door behind him. Ren lay on the bed in a teasing way. Horo clambered onto the bad after him. He pulled Ren's shirt away exposing his muscular torso. He then removed his own shirt and returned his lips to Ren's. His kisses then began to fall down Ren's neck. Ren desperately wanted to release the sigh he had been bottling up but resisted. Horo kissed all the way down to Ren's nipples where he began to suck on it while teasing the other. That was too much. Ren let out a little moan.

"Are you ok?" Horo asked.

"Don't stop." Ren said simply. Horo retuned to what he was doing, happy in the knowledge that Ren was enjoying it. He kissed lower and lower before reaching Ren's trousers.

"You sure you are ok with this?" he asked.

"I'm sure." Ren breathed. Horo removed Ren's lower clothing and took Ren inside his mouth. Ren gripped the sides of Horo's bed his body tingling all over. Horo began to suck up and down while playing with the end with his tongue. Ren then released another sigh, this one a lot louder then the last. And more followed.

Horo felt the salty hot liquid flow over his tongue and into his mouth. He swallowed every drop of Ren's release. He sat up looking at Ren. He began to kiss him again, allowing Ren to taste himself. Ren rolled over so he was on top of Horo.

"It wouldn't be fair," Ren said smirking. "To let you have all the fun." Ren than began to imitate what Horo had down to him. Everything right down the blowjob at the end, in which Horo had let out the same groans Ren had. Ren ley on top of Horo.

"Do you want to go all the way?" Horo whipered.

"I'd do anything with you." Ren replied.

Horo sucked on his fingues while Ren positioned himself.

"You sure you are ready?" Horo asked.

"Very sure." Ren said. "I love you."

Horo smiled. "This might hurt at first, but I promise it will be worth it."

He inserted a figure into Ren. Ren didn't make a sound. It was ok at the moment. Seeing that Ren was not in pain Horo added another didgit. This hime however Ren gripped the sides of the bed and hissed in pain. Horo moved thim in and out until Ren had grown used to this feeling before adding another. He repeated this until he had all four fingures inside Ren. It seemd however that Ren was not getting my pleasure out of this.

"It will be ok." Horo said. He pushed his manhood into Ren. Ren wimpered a little bt let Horo inside all the way. Horo gave small thrusts, searching for Ren's sweet spot. He found it withing seconds. Ren breathed loudly.

"Oh my god Horo." he sighed.

"It that alright?" Horo asked

"It, it, oh my god!" Ren said a little more loudly than he intended. Horo began to push harder and Ren let out mor moans of pleasure. Ren noticed how hot he suddenly begun, he could feel the sweat on Horo's body against him. Horo could feel himself about to cum. He withdrew in time to cum over Ren rather than in him. Ren collapsed onto the bad breathing very hard. Horo lay down beside him.

"Was that alright?" he asked again.

"That was…beyond alright." Ren said smiling. He knew that horo cared for him deeply. He settled his head on Horo's chest listening to his rapid heart beat before falling asleep.


End file.
